The Bail and Correon Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: When the Senate first learns of the Naboo Invasion, Senators Bail and Correon discuss the matter between themselves. As the corruption grows worse in the Senate, they come up with a plan. This story will cover the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Correon

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Bail.**

**The author of these notes will be clearly labeled.**

**5. Correon is an OC whose name I borrowed from the TV show Spellbinder. This is not a cross-over because I'm borrowing the name, not the character.**

**Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM through ROTJ events**

The quick background story of the Bail and Correon Notes-  
In my stories, Bail Antilles and Bail Organa are the same person, and Bail will change his last name to Organa later in the story. The Captain Antilles in ROTS and mentioned in ANH is Bail's cousin, with the same first and last name (Bail Antilles).

Bail and Correon are both Senators in the Republic Senate. Correon has been newly elected, and is quickly forming a close friendship with Bail.

They begin discussing current events in the Senate, when the story begins...

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Bail,

How are things going? I heard that there are a lot of problems in the Senate right now with the Trade Federation and some planet called Naboo. Is this true? What is the Senate doing with the problem? Senator Palpatine must be very distressed with the entire situation. Well I'm sure you're busy, so I'll talk to you later.

Yours,

Correon


	2. Note 2 Bail

Correon,

It has been a while since I've talked with you last. I do hope things are well with you?

As for the Naboo issue...yes unfortunately the Trade Federation has been stirring up trouble and it has caused problems in the Senate. Sometimes I wonder about the delegation procedures...I would think that something this serious wouldn't keep being put on hold. But that is politics for you.

Yes, Senator Palpatine seems stressed out. If anything I would feel sorry for the planet's Queen. I am hoping to find out more about what is going on eventually. I do believe the Chancellor has some idea about working it out, but I am not 100% sure as to what it will be exactly. I have to admit though...it sure has the Senate boggled down.

Write when you can! I look forward to hearing from you again, this has given me a few minutes to relax.

Good to hear from you, my friend.

Bail


	3. Note 3 Correon

Note 3:  
Bail,

Yes, it has been a while since we have talked. Yes, everything seems to be going well with me at the moment. I am happily married to a beautiful woman, events are fairly calm on my own planet….I just wish that this Trade Federation dispute would end.

True…Palpatine may be stressed, but Queen Amidala should hold everyone's sympathy.

It is such a misfortune that this had to happen to such a young queen. Senator Palpatine knows what he's doing, and I'm sure he will help Amidala make wise choices. I do not know Palpatine well….I have only had the pleasure of greeting him and hearing him speak in the Senate. He is a great speaker, and is quite intelligent. His reputation follows him. So you think that he has something planned? Well, let me know if he needs any help.

This situation with Naboo seems to have changed everything…even I have noticed, and I have not been a Senator for long. Senators that were generally friendly and respectful to one another are colder and…and…something that I can't describe is happening. It saddens me to see Senators turn on each other, and argue so violently. You know, I think you're right…I am beginning to wonder about the delegation procedures as well. However did this happen? This situation with Naboo shouldn't have gotten to this point. What do you think we can do on Naboo's behalf?

This situation is obviously important, but I wonder….with the Senate so bogged down with this, are other situations being ignored?

I hope that the Jedi Council found the ambassadors, and that they have been sent already. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can go home and see my wife.

It has been good to hear from you as well.

I guess I will see you for the next Senate discussion.

Correon


	4. Note 4 Bail

Correon,

I am glad to hear of it! Congrads on the marriage! Guess she won your heart as Sara won mine? I wish I could go home myself...events here are not turning towards the better. There is major unrest in the Senate.

I do hope Palpatine can help her. I feel for the girl...her time as Queen has not been easy and I don't forsee it getting any easier either. I trust the man that much I know and I am sure he will be there for her.

He does have charisma...that is for sure. The man will go far if he so wishes too. As for him having anything planned...the possibility is there. I will let you know if he needs assistance.

I agree on the Naboo situation changing things...I think there is something else there...but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's just me, but I have to wonder if there is something else.

Yes...I have also noticed the bickering and backstabbing increasing as of late. And it is sad, sad to see things come to be. I never can understand the 'lust for power' or the want to increase one's standing. I'm perfectly happy were I am at. Don't have the need at all to move on up as the saying goes.

I have no idea my friend at how the delegation procedures have slumped so low...I know there are corrupt Senators...always will be. But...has it come so far, Correon? Has the Republic fallen so far down that we will not be able to pick it back up? I truly hope not. I just hope this is just a phase and we will all snap out of it and things will begin to roll smoothely again. Maybe this is a rude awakening to us. Perhaps we need to be more aware of what is around us instead of what is outside the Senate itself.

I don't think Naboo's situation should have gotten this bad. This waiting and waiting... something is not right with it. But I don't know...maybe it's just my nerves. I think I have been spending too much time here. But it has to be done...something has to be resolved and soon.

As for what to do...be there for the girl and for Palpatine is all I can think of. Gather what Senators we know who will support them. When the call comes to help, we'll be ready at least. That is all I can advise on the situation. I am going to have my people ready in case the need arise.

The Chancellor is trying to keep things moving...but Gunray and several allying systems to them are tying to keep it boggle down. I don't see how Valorum can't see that...but he has to give them their time...he has to listen to each one without making it look like he favors one over the other. I don't envy the man. It must be hard...for Finis.

Yes...since you are aware of the 'ambassadors' I will enlighten you. They have been sent. I just haven't heard anything back from what has occurred. Though they are trying to keep it hush-hush because it wasn't Senate approved. The Chancellor is risking a lot by doing this without the consent of the Senate. Though don't get me wrong! I am glad he has done this. Perhaps the Jedi can resolve what we in the Senate can not.

And believe me...I wish this to blow over soon. Sara is missing me and the poor girl is threatening to come here! Can't have that... poor thing and her nerves couldn't handle this. I'll have to ensure she doesn't come. This place would cause what little nerves she has to be frayed.

I should be there at the next session...and the next and the next! Do take care of yourself and give my regards to your wife!

Until the next time...

Bail


	5. Note 5 Correon

Note 5  
Senator Bail,

Thank you. Yes, my wife won my , and then I had to win hers. The pleasure and honor of that, Bail, well you know what that is like. I cannot think of something as enjoyable.

There has been no mention of the Jedi. What could be possibly be taking the Jedi so long. Senator Palpatine has mentioned to a few other Senators that he fears the worst…that the Jedi are dead.

Palpatine seems to be capable of handling the situation, though there appears to be something on his mind…sometimes I can see a glimpse of it in the Senate session. He has been rather uptight with me. I tried to speak with him. His concern is very noble.

Charisma is something Palpatine has been gifted with. I agree with you there. I hope that his situation on Naboo does not cause him to retire from politics…oh the stress this would bring him! This may hinder his otherwise rise in influence…but then again, he has generated quite a bit of sympathy. Thank you. If he needs assistance, I am available.

You are not alone. I think there is something else going on in the Naboo situation/Senate…disturbing…so much seems to be happening, and so quickly! I can't keep up with all these proceedings.

The lust for power, I can understand it to a degree. Power does make me feel special…ever since I have been a Senator, I have been looked at differently than before. It is not wrong to enjoy power, as long as we take the responsibility seriously that goes with it. Power is not something I am after either. The Senate is as far as I ever wish to go….sometimes I even wonder if the Senate is too far for me.

But to cut others down, to backstab and destroy friendships, to gossip and make others look bad, only to appear better in front of others…to gain power, is a total perversion. It appears as if the changes have been so gradual that they slipped passed our notice until we were faced with such a situation as the one on Naboo.

We need to wake up, and get some reorganizing done in this Senate, set new guidelines. The old ones seem to have expired their use. Has there ever been talk about revamping the Senate? I do not believe we are past the point of no return yet. We wait, and keep things as they are, and we may reach that point. I am in agreement with you…this is a rude awakening for us. If something's not done, I am afraid of what will happen. We have been far too concerned and distracted with events outside of the Senate, and I fear, we truly have ignored what has been going on inside of the Senate.

With the Jedi missing, this situation seems to have gone from bad to worse. Maybe we will hear from the Jedi soon.

We should discuss this with Senator Palpatine…see if he can organize a group of Senators in his favor, and then come up with some plan to break through this waiting period. Not many other Senators know me; I doubt that they would listen to me. If Palpatine were behind it, I think he would be able to organize something.

I will have my people ready too…in case the need arises. Preparation is the key at this point, I would think.

So I have noticed…Gunray and his allies have been introducing motion after motion. There have been so many motions introduced lately, and not just by Gunray and his allies, but by other Senators who do not seem to be connected with the Trade Federation. What was the report this morning? Something about the Maurder Organization capturing an entire royal family from a planet in the Outer Rim? I worry for my family.

Then there was a problem that the Banking Clan introduced today, one system making counterfeit money, and the fight between those two Senators. Those things were just this morning!

I suppose it is only fair that the Supreme Chancellor listen to each Senator in session, but it seems to me as if something should be set in place, a committee or something, to funnel issues, but then things might not get discussed openly. Sigh…I don't know about this.

As far as I know the ambassadors have not arrived to Naboo yet…although it seems they should have by now. The queen, from what I've heard, is handling the situation in a very mature way. So far she seems to be remaining focused on this task, and appears to be taking it well. It probably is very hard. She'll need as much help as she can get. She does need help from other Senators besides just Palpatine. Have you offered your help?

Thank you for explaining to me more about the ambassadors. I know the Supreme Chancellor's move was not approved by the Senate, but you would we would hear something about the situation. I too am glad that he has involved the Jedi…because this may be the only way that anything gets done.

Your wife Sara is threatening to come here? Oh…what this must be doing to my own wife! Well, maybe my wife could visit your wife, and the two could keep each other company. I believe they have been introduced. If not, you have my permission to introduce my wife to your wife.

Well let me know if you've heard anything.

Thank you. The same back to you.

Your friend,

Senator Correon


	6. Note 6 Bail

Correon,

So she had yours first? Women seem to have that affect on people don't they? Steal your heart then you have to try and steal theirs. Oh yes...I know what it is like, and I thank whomever made it possible for me and Sara to meet. That woman has been my lifeline from the get go.

We have discovered that the Trade Federation (supposedly) has taken over Naboo. The Jedi were able to free the Queen before fleeing the planet. Though their ship was damaged and they had to make a stop on Tatooine prior to coming here. There is to be an immediate meeting on this and the Chancellor has called it.

I just hope Finis can resolve this...they have proof now as to how far this has gotten. Terrible, my friend, terrible! It appears they were demanding the girl to sign a treaty giving the Trade Federation rights over Naboo! I feel for Palpatine now. He doesn't think that the Chancellor is going to handle this right. This isn't looking all that well, the Senate will be in an uproar over this. I have a bad feeling that this will become a turning point for the Republic...and not a good one.

I think the Senate is about to wake up and smell the caf, but not in a good way.

Correon...I'm worried at how this is going to turn out. I'll be heading for the meeting here shortly. I just hope whatever happens happens for the best. We must keep the people in mind...but with the other Senators do that? There are so many who are out for themselves and not for the people. I can't understand sometimes my friend...at how they think like that. Why? Why do they let greed and power corrupt them so?

Palpatine has already started a rallying of sorts. But he wants to out Finis...he is going to talk the Queen into a vote of no confidence. I surely hope it doesn't come to that. This will be devastating to the Republic...let alone Finis. He doesn't deserve that! He has tried his best! He can't help it if the other Senators are riled up against him. What leader doesn't have a few out there that are out to get him or her in some way?

I am worried...I will admit to that. I am not looking forward to this meeting, then again I am. I truly hope Naboo can be freed. But I have a feeling that this is going to go further than Naboo. That Naboo will only be the start of this.

Gunray. That one needs something...listen to me! This isn't like me to talk down fellow delegates. But something is amiss and I am unsure as what this turn out will be. Usually I can somewhat get an idea on how events will be played out. But this time...this time I am truly clueless.

That would be great if your wife could visit mine. Let me know what she says and if she wants to I will inform Sara so she knows to look forward to meeting her at the landing platform near the palace.

I can only hope for the best on this meeting...may whatever gods be out there shine for us, otherwise things could get ugly pretty darn quick.

Senator Antilles


	7. Note 7 Correon

Note 7  
Senator Bail,

I have told Senator Palpatine that I am willing to offer my assistance in this terrible situation. Things are looking bad for Naboo. You tell me that the Trade Federation has supposedly taken over Naboo?

The Jedi are alive and rescued the Queen? Good!!!!!!!

They're on their way to Coruscant? I can't wait to see them. I hope that everything works out for her and that she gets here soon. I was very glad to hear that the Queen is on her way here.

So their ship was damaged beyond repair and they had to land on a planet called Tatooine? Do you know when they'll be able to get the replacement parts for the ship? I hope soon so that they can come here.

If you hear anything, be sure to let me know.

Well I look forward to meeting the Queen and hearing her position on the situation, just as I am sure everyone else is too.

Yes, I was attracted to my wife the moment I met her, and my love for her grew…and I desired nothing less than for her to be my wife. I suppose that is how love works, eh? Yes, but pursuing her was the most honorable thing I have had the pleasure of doing. Sounds like you had a similar experience with Sara.

The proof…the knowledge that this situation has gotten so far out of control, seems to be ignored by other Senators. Many question the validity, or whether the Senate should even make an issue of this.

No, we cannot allow this to continue. How can a perfectly sovereign planet be handed over to a greedy group called the Trade Federation? If Palpatine doesn't think the Chancellor will act on this, what does he suggest be done about it? Yes, this does seem to be a turning point, but perhaps we are overreacting. Maybe this will all come to past, and will be forgotten within a year.

The current events of late also concern me, but hopefully all will turn out well. This is a test of democracy, a test for the Republic. If it functions as we always hoped it would, it should be strong enough to hold this situation.

We can only hope that what the corrupt Senators are will be clearly seen by the rest, and by their people, and other, non-corrupt Senators will be able to take their place. We must work to expose them.

You are sure that Palpatine wants to out Finis? Are you certain that he desires to talk the Queen into calling a vote of no confidence? Surely there must be another way around this issue. Finis is a good man, who has a lot to deal with at the moment. I believe he is trying his best. He cannot do this alone. Maybe…maybe a committee should be formed to help advise him, to help him work through these rough issues.

You're right…no matter how great a leader, how good a person, how dedicated someone is to a position, someone is always going to be there who has something against a specific individual. It is very sad.

The issue certainly touches something deeper than Naboo…it touches the ability for the Senate to function, the integrity of Senators individually, and priority of things…

I suppose nothing can be made clear until the Queen arrives.

I have contacted my wife, and she has agreed to visit yours. She seemed to take to the idea very well. Please inform your wife that mine will be coming tomorrow morning.

Well, here we are, getting ready for another Senate meeting. I will talk to you later.

Senator Correon


	8. Note 8 Bail

Correon,

Well it does appear that the Trade Federation has taken over…otherwise this vote of no confidence would not have gone through. Let me tell you my friend…I have no idea if this was good or bad. I am unsettled at this whole mess. Like I was telling Sara…I am uncertain as to what to do. And that disturbs me. I have never been like this.

Yes, the Jedi returned with the Queen. She was granted an immediate session with the Senate and that's when Palpatine probably talked with her about a no confidence vote. I don't know what to do about this…not really. I was a good friend with Finis and his family and I hate to see this happen. It tore him up! Did you not see his face when the Queen spoke up about the vote? And the fact that it went through! I don't know…

The Jedi have pledged to help with the Naboo situation, so that is all well and good. Hopefully this will be resolved soon and maybe the Senate will slowly return to its routine…not that I'm thinking it will. I am afraid that this is the beginning of a change of events that we are not ready for.

I assume they were able to get the parts needed…something about a pod race won by a boy. So who knows about that, though it makes for a good chuckle I guess. The boy must be special indeed if he won something like that. Those races are dangerous!

Well I only got to see her in passing, not really talk with her. And there is a rumor that she's leaving again for Naboo with the two Jedi that were with her earlier. So perhaps things will be resolved indeed soon.

I am so happy for you, my friend! Women sometimes are what keep us going. Let me tell you…if it wasn't for Sara, sometimes I think I would go nuts!

Oh yes…with me and Sara it was nearly love at first sight and then it went from there. We are and have been so lucky.

I agree…it was all out there in the open, but the Senators did not acknowledge it! I have no idea why not…I swear sometimes these people get to me more than they should.

Things have gone downhill. I just hope that once this Trade Federation problem is resolved that things will settle down. Perhaps we can return to our regular schedules, but I highly doubt it. I don't want to sound so pessimistic, but if we can be blindsided by something as this…what does that imply for future problems?

I too, hope that the corrupted senators will be seen and weeded out. When the new Chancellor is elected…maybe, just maybe this might be done. But we can only hope, right?

As you can see…it did come down to the Vote. Sadly enough…

Yes…and Finis became the brunt of this situation. They used this problem to down play him and man did they do just that!

I hope changes do happen, but for the better, because if they turn for the worse. I don't know, Correon…I don't think the Republic could handle it if it gets much worse. I mean look at what this one incident caused and could still even cause further problems!

I have told Sara to expect her. She is all excited. I thank you for this…it will help her out probably help our wife out as well. Since neither of us are able to be with them due to all these meetings.

Well write when you can, I know all about these meetings… they're having one here in a second to decide who can possibly be up for taking Finis' place. I believe this is so wrong…but what can just two of us really do in a moment like this?

Bail


	9. Note 9 Correon

Note 9

Senator Bail Antilles,

I too had heard that Queen Amidala and the others that she was with…had arrived by now. We heard her speak in the Senate session. Can you believe it? I have not gotten the opportunity to talk with her, because when I visited Palpatine's office, he was occupied, probably with talking to Queen Amidala. I am sure they have much to talk about. Palpatine should be updated about the situation with his planet.

Maybe I will get a chance to speak with her now that the special session of the Senate is over. Have you had the opportunity that I have not (in speaking with Queen Amidala.) There was rumored to be a little boy with Queen Amidala who had been a former slave, and somehow as able to help the Queen. I did not manage to catch a glimpse of the boy either. He must be a pretty special boy.

I heard that Qui-Gon freed the boy? That's pretty amazing. I wonder what motivated him to do that…I mean I do not like to think of people in slavery, but what would cause him to free the boy and take him to Coruscant? It makes little sense.

Yes, I too was excited about the Senate session as well. Queen Amidala was a good speaker, and we were all anxious to hear her speak…for so long we heard others speak of her and her situation. We finally have an opportunity to speak with her in person, if we could just get to her.

Were you able to speak with Palpatine this morning? If so, how did you catch him? He has been so busy lately.

I've heard that the little boy's name is Anakin Skywalker. That's an unusual name…I mean Anakin is. Skywalker is such a common last name…this boy sounds like a really great person….such a generous little boy. I heard he was perfectly all right about giving the money to Qui-Gon. This galaxy has very few children that would do that. Anakin must be a truly special boy. I also understand that it was his idea to race for the money for the parts? That boy must have a big heart. I hope that he never changes.

From the desperation in Queen Amidala's voice, I believe that she was stating the truth. How was this not obvious to other Senators? She made a move that she would not have made if it were not the truth. She called for the vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, as you pointed out. I was surprised that no one spoke up against it. I was about to, but no one would have been able to hear me. Nothing mattered after that action was made. Before I could say anything, the motion was seconded, and thirded…and from the manner that the Senators conducted themselves in, I knew the vote would go through.

Congratulations on your nomination. Your reform work must have spread across the Senate. If you are elected, perhaps we can DO something in the Senate to stop all this corruption.

I also find this business unsettling, but what can we do? You are now nominated, and so we must move forward.

You believe that Palpatine might have talked with Queen Amidala about offering a vote of no confidence. Why would he call for it…he must have felt his situation was desperate.

I didn't manage to see Finis' face at the call of the vote of no confidence. However, I saw his face later, and I can affirm your words that he has been torn up by what happened. Will he serve as a regular Senator, you think, or do you think his political career is finished?

The Jedi will continue to help with the Naboo situation, you say? If you are elected Supreme Chancellor, the Senate may take a turn for the better. Of course Palpatine was also nominated. Although I do not know the man well, he seems genuinely concerned about the growing corruption, and has experienced first hand what happens when the Senate ignores an important issue on a specific planet. His own people are suffering now. You mentioned that something about if there is no improvement, you are worried that this may be the start of a chain of events we are not ready for. While I see this being possible, I don't believe we will come to see this. The Republic will be in good hands with either you or Palpatine as the Supreme Chancellor.

There is a rumor that the Queen may be leaving Coruscant soon? I hope not…it will be dangerous for her to go back to Coruscant.

We will just have to hope that events turn for the better. Tell me what Sara says about my wife coming to visit her. This get together provides comfort and support for them, which is important for them.

Correon

PS If you have any more information, please let me know.


	10. Note 10 Bail

Correon,

I am so astounded that the Senate didn't do anything…or even really try to help the Queen out. I can't believe it…have we've fallen so far, my friend?

I would have assumed that she and Palpatine worked this out…sad to see the Chancellor go. Finis is such a great man…

Were you able to talk with her before she left? I just found out that she was heading back to Naboo. Can you believe that? I can't…what is with her? She is putting her life in danger going back there! But if she is doing it for the people, then that is admirable…if foolish.

I haven't heard much on the child that was with her and the Jedi. Perhaps the youth is Force sensitive? That could be a reason why he freed the child.

It doesn't make much sense to me either…I didn't think Jedi adopted children. But if he is Force sensitive…then again don't they only get babies normally?

I was amazed at how passionate she was when she spoke. She indeed loves her people, it was obvious! If only we had more people like her. We would be able to get more things accomplished in the Senate.

Yes I was only able to get a few words with Palpatine. I've told him that we would help him out if he needed it. Now that he is up for Chancellor, if he wins we can still assist him.

Skywalker? Yeah that might be his name. I've not really paid much attention to that, but I am glad you have. That was awfully generous of him to offer that! He sounds special. There should be more like him out there.

I could not believe it either, Correon. How could they allow what has happened to continue? Did they not believe her? I could not believe that Finis didn't speak out…that puzzled me greatly. She was brave in issuing the vote. Sad…but brave."

I was taken back by my nomination… I do hope either myself of Palpatine gets it. Either way we will work to fix the wrongs of the Senate. _That_ is the most important part that needs to be done.

We will campaign our ideas. We must let others know that the corruption must end and quickly before it gets any worse.

I have no idea why Palpatine would have called for it…unless the situation on Naboo is even worse than what the Queen stated. Perhaps the two panicked? I'm not sure why he would have allowed her to make such a call unless things were really bad.

I wouldn't doubt it…then man has accomplished so much for the Senate. It isn't his fault it is beginning to fail. Some things have been overlooked or hidden from him. He is just one man after all.

I'm not sure if he could do anything else…I would assume he could if he wanted to. But this was a terrible blow to him. I truly hope his wife will be able to comfort him. Politics has been his life ever since his junior days. He enjoyed the work…I truly hope things go well for him. I am going to attempt to stay in contact with him if at all possible.

If I am elected, I will attempt to help her as well. This is ridiculous allowing the Trade Federation to get out of hand. They have been a thorn in the Senate's side for way too long…

I truly hope Palpatine thinks the way we do. He does seem concerned about the corruption getting out of hand. Who knows, perhaps we can find an alley with him in this struggle. Once the election is over with I will attempt to talk with him on this matter.

I truly hope things don't worsen, my friend. I do not think the Republic could handle it. Perhaps it is just a slip…maybe we will come back from this and learn from this mishap. I can only hope we learn from our mistakes in order to not repeat them.

Yes…she is leaving all ready. I had hoped she wouldn't. I think it is foolish of her, as I stated earlier.

Sara has enjoyed your wife's company! In her last letter she talked of her. She likes her very much and it appears that the two are conspiring to do something when things settle down in the Senate for us.

Thank you so much for allowing her to travel to Alderaan. She has brightened my wife's spirits. She is a sensitive soul and is worried about me, with your wife keeping her company she has something else to think on.

Bail


	11. Note 11 Correon

Note 11

Bail,

No matter how far we have fallen, we still have a chance to repair and improve the Republic. We should not forget this.

Well…Senator Palpatine has been elected Supreme Palpatine. Whoops, I mean Supreme Chancellor. I hope he can talk with Finis and ease any tension that might be between them. Have you heard any more of what Finis' plans are? Is he leaving Coruscant?

Unfortunately, I was unable to talk with Queen Amidala before she left the planet. She did so in a hurried manner, and the next thing I knew, she was gone. I believe the Jedi that were with her before left with her, as well as that little boy. I hope all goes well for her on Naboo.

She cannot be walking into a pleasant situation. The Trade Federation will likely capture or kill her. Her life is in danger, but there is nothing we can do about it. We must trust in the Jedi's ability to protect her. I believe it to have been for her people.

I have heard that the Jedi only accept children two years of age or younger, and the younger the better. Would they accept a boy who already has experienced life the way he has. He is a former slave. I don't understand their reasoning. Perhaps they will make an exception for this boy, though it may not be wise. Or it could be possible that the Jedi will look for a job for him.

Yes, if only there were Senators like Queen Amidala…corruption would not be such an issue.

Now that Palpatine has won, how do you think we can assist the man?

Yes, it is more important that the Senate be fixed than who is actually in the Supreme Chancellor position. That position only overseas the meetings of the Senate. It is not as if he can make decisions without consulting the Senate…so in some ways he has his hands tied as to how much he can really do. However, with the right leadership, he may be able to convince people that a change needs to be made.

Even though you did not win, we still need to campaign our ideas and get a group of people together.

The situation on Naboo must be VERY bad. Yes, the two of them could have panicked and thought that was the best action at the time. You're right….things on Naboo must be VERY, VERY bad.

Yes, stay in contact with Valorum and find out what he plans to do now. He is a good man, and it would do us good to remain in contact with him, whether or not he remains on Coruscant.

Have you talked with Palpatine about the corruption and our plans yet? If so, what was his reaction…what does he think? Do you think we can rely on him to help us make the changes necessary in the Senate?

We need to support and encourage Palpatine. There is much change to be done, but it will take a lot of time and effort. We can't let Palpatine get discouraged by all this corruption. Let us make sure he knows we will support him.

Good. I am glad that my wife has been of comfort to your wife. Ah…if our wives our conspiring to do things when we settle down in the Senate, we will be in good hands. I can only wonder what the two are up to.

You are quite welcome. Not only did it help put my own mind at ease…as I long to please my wife and know that she is happy, cared for, and protected. I was looking out for my own wife as much as I was hoping that it would help your wife.

I will speak with you later.

Correon


	12. Note 12 Bail

Correon,

And that my friend is what keeps me going. We have to look at the brighter side of things. Even through the darkest days...there is always a light somewhere shining, ready to be a beacon of hope. _That_ is what we will have to continue to strive for. Otherwise, if we let hope die...then the galaxy is doomed.

Finis doesn't know what he will do. But he is going to take a small break, that much I was told. His wife and family will need to recover from this. I do feel for him and his family. It is sad...I truly hope the best for him.

That is all right...let us just pray that she makes it there all right and that things will work out in the end.

I trust the Jedi. I've never found myself not trusting them. I am sure that the two will help her out and protect her from harm if at all possible.

It is puzzling that they would want to train the boy...for I too have heard that the Jedi take them as babes normally. Perhaps the child is special...or somebody's long lost son? Perhaps we'll find out eventually.

I truly feel for the girl...I do want this resolved if anything for her sake and Naboo's. The embargo needs to end...it is ridiculous that it had gotten that far out of hand.

We can assist by presenting our notions and seeing if he agrees or if we can help him with what ideas he has.

I truly hope that Palpatine is the right man. He seems well enough and dedicated to the cause of getting rid of the wrongs that has been rising up in the Senate. Let's just pray that it will be worked...and soon.

I agree whole heartedly! We should still work together as well as with the other Senators who back us in our ideas. We must rid the corruption in the Senate or things will only get worse.

I wonder about that...I would hope that was the reason why they did put in for the vote of no confidence. That can be the only possible way that I see...

Finis said that he will keep in touch; he is still worried and will attempt to help if at all possible. He mentioned that he needs to lay low for a while before committing himself to our ideas. He was in agreement with our plans and regretted that he wasn't able to start in on that prior to his unseating.

Palpatine is all for ending the corruption. I had a few minutes of his time before he had to rush off for a meeting.

I have also sent him a message ensuring that the two of us will back him on those matters. I truly hope that we can resolve these harsh times...I am not overly fond of what has been transpiring and I hope that we can end the corruption with his help.

I too, wonder what they've come up with. I don't know about your wife...but Sara can be really scary sometimes when it comes to planning! But in a good way though.

Well it looks like our women are having fun and enjoying themselves quite well. I am relieved as well, believe me. Sara was fretting all too much over me. But then again...that is one of the reasons I love her so dearly.

Until our next transmission my friend,

Bail


	13. Note 13 Correon

Note 13

Bail,

As you know, it has been announced to the entire Sentate that the Naboo Invasion has officially ended. Finally!

I gather, then, that Queen Amidala and those with her were successful. It seems as though our prayers were answered and Someone was watching over her.

You are right; we must never give up on having hope. Without it both this Republic and galaxy are doomed.

I wish Finis the best as well. Do let me know if you have heard from him recently.

Now that things have finally settled down in the Senate, I think I will take a small vacation myself. I would like to spend some quality time on my own planet. Do not worry; I will continue to gather information that we need for our Loyalist Committee. I will maintain contact with you and other Senators. I will give you a detailed report every year. I would like one from you as well. You shall see me in the Senate sessions on Coruscant.

Maybe. Have you heard any more about the child who might be trained as a Jedi. I have heard no more news about him except that he is rumored to be the one who destroyed the droid control ship orbiting Naboo. This news is all over the Senate: a nine year old child played a key role in freeing Naboo. Yes, maybe the child is special, or maybe he is someone's long lost son. Who knows.

Have we heard any more news about the Supreme Chancellor signing our petition. We do have to make it an official committee within the Republic, don't we? Have you been able to recruit any new Senators to our cause?

We can do next to nothing about the fact that Palpatine has been elected as the Supreme Chancellor. We can only hope that the members of the Senate and the other branches will hold the man's power in check. Yes, let us hope that Palpatine was being sincere when he showed us his dedication for getting rid of the wrongs that have been arising in the Senate. It would be better to trust him rather than to assume that he will go back on his words. Let us keep our faith in the Republic and in the office of the Supreme Chancellor. If you have met with Palpatine and are certain that he is all for the ending of the corruption, then it must be so. I trust your judgment about this.

I can certainly understand if Finis wishes to lay low awhile. What happened to him was a big blow to his career. Well, we should keep him in mind, but not pressure him. It is enough to know that he has our support, though he does not feel he can formally commit to the cause at this time.

Yes, it would be good to have the backing of the Supreme Chancellor behind our plans to reform the Senate. Does he have any specific ideas about how we might accomplish this?

I suppose we will just have to wait and be surprised by our wives. I am, quite frankly, looking forward to this. What a welcome after the stress we've been through in the last few months!

Yes, until our next transmission.

Your friend and colleague,

Correon


	14. Note 14 Bail

Correon,

Yes! I was so reassured when it was announced. The Naboo people are so relieved to have it over and can get back on their feet. I even hear that there is an alliance with the amphibian race that dwelled in the waters there. Alliances are always an asset in all manner of things!

So I take it as well. The Jedi and the Queen were able to take back the planet. I'm sure the Trade Federation is unhappy as to what their turn out is going to be. They have a trial date set up, not too sure as to when that date will be. But I'm hoping to be there, that's for sure.

Sadly, I haven't heard from Finis lately. Though I've received rumors that his wife has fallen ill. I truly hope not, she is such a blessing for him.

Do take a vacation! You definitely deserve one. I'm going to try myself within the next couple of weeks to get a couple of days to go and see Sarah. I truly miss her…

I'll let the others know that you'll stay in touch.

I've only heard that the boy's name is Skywalker and that Obi-Wan Kenobi (Master Jinn's Padawan) will be training the child. It appears that they've knighted the young man after the Naboo incident. Yes! The child did destroy the control ship. Miracles within miracles. I guess the boy has the Force for sure then. No wonder the Jedi wants to train him.

No. Palpatine is heading for Naboo to do the celebration there. I can only hope he'll sign the petition upon his return. I will keep you posted on that. I've sent out feelers for others if they wish to join our cause. I'm still awaiting a couple of answers. As soon as I know I will let you know in return.

We will do our part in attempting to keep the power in check. He's new to the position; we should give him a chance. Who knows, he could turn out for the best for the Republic. We can only have faith.

I truly hope Finis knows that we are here for him. I know I did not vote for this to happen. I worry…if the rumors are correct about his wife, he'll need extra help. I'm sure he can get it, but as a friend I am still concerned.

He is scheduled to lay out his plans upon his return from Naboo. I can only speculate what they are going to be, hopefully for the betterment of the Republic.

I agree wholeheartedly! Stress reliever 101 - wives. Take care and enjoy your time off!

Bail


	15. Note 15 Correon

Note 15

Bail,

The Naboo people now have an alliance with the amphibian race that dwell there? Where did you hear this? That is very interesting news. I hope that this alliance works out. I know that on some planets, such alliances are short-lived. If this alliances lasts, yes, it will truly be an asset to the Republic.

It is good to hear that Naboo has been returned to its people. Let us hope that the Trade Federation learns a lesson from this incident. Have you heard whether or not the trial is going to be open or closed? If it is open, I wouldn't mind attending. I'd like to see how the Courts try them. My only concern is that it would be a fair trial.

You have not heard from Finis lately? I fear that something may have happened to him. No one seems to know where he is, and I have even heard a strange rumor that his wife has actually died.

Yes, we all need a vacation after the circus that the Senate turned into with the Trade Federation. Sigh…. I will be leaving as soon as I know that the Senate is in order. I will be on call in case something serious occurs. Thank you. I would appreciate if you do let the others know. I will most certainly be in attendance at our yearly Senate meetings.

Oh good! The Skywalker boy is going to be a Jedi after all. To be trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi will put the boy in a good position within the Jedi Order. I have no doubt that he will do much good for the Republic.

If Palpatine is truly on our side, then he will definitely sign that petition. Once he has signed it, then we will be an official committee within the Senate! Have you heard any more responses? Any new potential members?

Yes, let us place faith in the Republic.

Do let me know if you have heard anything more about Finis. I am worried about him as well.

Thank you. You take care as well…and I hope that you find some time off.

Please do contact me, but I will most likely not reply until next year. I WILL be meeting with you, however.

Until one year from now,

Correon


	16. Note 16 Bail

Note 16  
Correon,

Oh pertaining to the Gungans (the amphibian race), I heard it from one of the Naboo aides in the Senate prior to me leaving for Naboo (I am currently on my way there). I am going to attend the celebration and Sara will be there too. She's all excited and hoping to be able to meet her.

I agree...I hope the Trade Federation are judged accordingly. If it wasn't for the fact that they are so needed by the Republic, I'd start the voting on exiling them from the Republic.

Oh Correon! It is terrible what happened to Finis! His wife has passed away, and he took it badly. The Chancellor has had him taken away to a medical facility somewhere unknown to only himself. I'm concerned about this...really worried and I don't know what to do about it.

Well it will be sad not to see you again until a whole year later, I'll keep in contact as much as I can when you can respond. I will miss our talks that's for sure.

Yes! It is going to be a challenge for the young Kenobi to teach the boy. Especially since the child is older than most are allowed in the Order.

Palpatine said he would get back with me once the hooplah is over with, but with the incident with Finis...I'm unsure. I can only hope he will sign the petition still.

I am planning to take a week off once the celebration on Naboo is over. I'm hoping me and Sara will be able to spend some time alone on Alderaan. We'll see if that will really pan out. Plans don't always work out the way one hopes sometimes.

Well my friend, do take care and I will hope for the best and see and/or talk with you when you are able to.

Until next time,

Bail


	17. Note 17 Correon

Note 17

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Bail,

How were the parade and awards ceremony on Naboo? I know these things happened a year ago, but I was wondering if you still remembered.

Not surprisingly, the "trial," if it could have been called that, let the Trade Federation leaders off the hook. However, fortunately there is already a second trial scheduled for next year. Let us hope that the ruling is different. I don't know if we should hope differently for the outcome. I too would like to see the Trade Federation exiled from the Republic. There is little hope that will happen.

So the rumors are true then – Finis' wife is dead. I suppose that Finis was so devastated by his wife's death that he lost it….normally I wouldn't have thought he would have reacted in such a way. However, he had been under a lot of stress at the time. I have not heard of him being released from this unknown medical facility. I would assume that it is for Finis' protection that the Chancellor is the only one who knows Finis' location. However, this raises questions. It all depends on the trustworthiness of Chancellor Palpatine. Be sure to let me know if you have heard anything new about this. You are the only one who I have heard ANY news of Valorum from. It seems that most of the Senators in the Republic do not care about a former Supreme Chancellor. What is there to do about it if we do not know what the situation actually is? Out of curiosity, were you able to meet with the Supreme Chancellor after the celebration on Naboo, as you had scheduled?

We can talk from time to time, of course. It will be just that we are both likely to be on Coruscant at the same time during the annual Senate meeting.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has proved his own skills as a Jedi by destroying his Sith opponent last year. If anyone could train Anakin, it would be him.

How was your vacation on Alderaan? I would think that with the breaks that we have had in the Senate that you have had the opportunity to go home more often than you could during the Naboo incident.

Thank you. I hope all is well on Alderaan.

Until next year,

Correon Knightly


	18. Note 18 Bail

Note 18  
My friend,

The ceremony was grand! Sara had a ball! She truly enjoyed Naboo, let alone her meeting with the Queen. I do believe that perhaps we'll vacation there in the future.

I was so disgusted by it all Correon, you have no idea. There should have been a lot more done...I couldn't believe it!

Yes, Finis didn't take it well. I, too wonder about how that whole thing was planned out. Was it all a set up? I've been trying to get more word on him, but alas I am not able too. I'm pulling some old contacts in hoping they'll be able to help. I will let you know if I get anything from them.

I did meet with Palpatine and he seemed sorta elated on the subject of ridding the corruption. He has plans, but they will take time he said. I just hope it will work...

I do look forward to seeing you here at Coruscant, a familiar face would be nice. There are those here I know of course, but only a few are friends and I consider you among those few.

I do wish Knight Kenobi luck with the boy, it isn't easy especially ones already set in there ways. I've tried to inquire about the lad, but the Jedi are pretty tight-lip on most of their matters.

Oh our vacation went well! I was so glad to be back home and with Sara. We just relaxed and enjoyed our time together. I, of course spent some time with the people too, but the first few days was with her. Amazing at how she makes me feel. Just being with her seemed to relieve so much stress... A pity I couldn't just work from Alderaan!

But now back at work... hahaha Guess it'll be a while before another vacation time! Do talk when you can and I hope you get some time off as well!

Bail


	19. Note 19 Correon

Note 19

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Bail,

Have you and Sara vacationed on Naboo yet? I remember you telling me that that was a distinct possibility for your future.

Well, now we have just seen evidence for how corrupt the Courts really are. The Trade Federation and its leaders have faced four trials, and in every single case, the chargers were dropped. The Trade Federation is allowed to walk away from the incident as if nothing had ever happened, and as if no lives had been lost on Naboo! What an outrage!

Have you heard any more about Finis or his situation? It has been four years since he was taken away. We had better hope that what happened with him was not set up. If it was, I would say that the entire Republic is in trouble. We must hope for the best, even if there are millions of reasons not to.

I, too, hope that Palpatine's plans for ridding the corruption in the Senate will work.

Have you heard how the Skywalker boy is working with Knight Kenobi? I hope his training is going well. I do not have much contact with the Jedi, and I have heard nothing about him. The boy would be about 14 years old now, wouldn't he? I know that you said you tried to inquire about the boy as well….but you did not have much success when you tried. I was thinking, however, that you might have heard something about him since.

How are affairs on Alderaan? Since we have had less to do in the Senate these past few years, we've all had more time to go home. Both of our wives must be so thankful for this. With the lack of activity lately, I bet you just very well could work from Alderaan. This lack of anything at all interesting happening in the Republic has me worried. I fear that this is just a calm before some huge storm breaks out. Do you think that someone could be just bidding their time, trying to lull us into a state of false security, and then something will spring on us? I hope that I am wrong. This calm is unsettling.

It is still almost impossible to secure the necessary signatures for our committee. If only Finis Valorum had not disappeared out of the picture. It would have been no problem getting other Seantors to join us had he pledged his support.

I will talk to you later.

Correon

Part 2

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

Two years later

What are your thoughts on the recent events with the Trade Federation? They no longer have a Senator within the Senate…but this seems to have been an underground activity. I knew there was a Committee that was assigned to deal with the Trade Federation – their attacks on the Supreme Chancellor and the rioting across the galaxy demanded immediate action. I know there were some words between the Trade Federation's Senators and Senators from other systems. Were they expelled from the Senate or did they decide to leave?

It is likely that the strange activity on Dantooine as of late is tied to the Trade Federation. I don't know what else the source of this could be.

Part 3

Eight years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

Two years later

Unrest in the Senate has finally reached us, it would seem. I'm glad that Padme Amidala is now a Senator as well, and that we have her support. I do not know what we would do without her. She is the reason that so many of our supporters have spoken openly of joining our proposed committee. We are now only a few signatures short of achieving full committee status. I like the name "Loyalist Committee." At times, I feel that we are the only loyal ones to the Republic.

Count Dooku has is stirring trouble for the Republic. I cannot believe that he has actually broken away from the Republic and declared his own independence! The fools from the Trade Federation are just foolish enough to join his movement, too. It has been confirmed. I assume you received the message that the Chancellor sent to all of us – a copy of Nute Gunray's message to Palpatine.

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _


	20. Note 20 Bail

Note 20  
Four years after the Naboo Invasion  
Three years later

Correon,

We sure did go back to Naboo and have a short vacation there. She really enjoys the place as well as me. It is so peaceful there.

I know my friend; it just makes me sick to see how the Trade Federation has gotten off so easily. You know they have some type of hold on the system when it goes as badly as that. Sad indeed.  
No…not a word about Finis. I have literally used about all my points of contacts that I could muster to try and figure out where he is and his status. I'm really worried about him. For all we know, he could be dead. It pains me to think of that, but I'm beginning to wonder…

Palpatine has potential if he can get the Senators and their delegations to work together, but even Finis had problems with that. There are just too many of us to try and work cohesively together. Though maybe one day… someday down the line.

I've heard that Anakin is doing fairly well, if not exceeding in some areas of his training. The boy (well young man now I should say…) is extremely strong in the Force. I actually was able to talk to one of the Padawans who has him in his classes and the kid spoke of how strong he was in the Force (Anakin), but not all that knowledgeable with social skills. I had to chuckle at that. I mean it is expected that a child who went thru the issues Anakin did wouldn't be up to social standards. Who would if one was a slave for 10 years of your life?

Oh things are going well on Alderaan. I've truly enjoyed my time with my beloved wife and people. I've got to sit down and work some little issues (for example; minor as in a family disputing over whose property line is where). I know it isn't minor to the family who's arguing, but it's minor to me when it's that instead of worlds arguing over something! It was a nice change for a while!

Oh I agree that this is troublesome being so quite lately, but Sara and I have truly enjoyed it! I bet you have! Have you done anything while it's been so calm?

Oh I have faith we'll get our signatures. Amidala will be joining our ranks as a Senator I hear, so that will be wonderful. I believe she will join our cause. We just have to find a few more.

Take care of yourself and enjoy the time as well!

Bail

Part 2  
Six years after the Naboo Invasion  
Two years later

Correon,

I am relieved that the Trade Federation was dropped, but I also worry that they can now freely go underground as you called it. A little too worrisome, if you know what I mean. We can't observe their workings now. They can blindside us if they want. Help me keep an eye out to ensure this doesn't happen. I know it will be hard…but we have to keep vigilant of their doings.

I was amazed, but not shocked of the riots. I can believe Nute would play that dirty. I bet they left on their own accord. I won't be shocked if they join some faction to cause the Republic even more trouble…they are trouble in itself!

The Dantooine activity is puzzling, maybe we'll find out later one what exactly that is about.

Keep a good eye out and I will as well.

Bail

Part 3  
Eight years after the Trade Federation of Naboo  
Two years later

I am glad that she did decide to support our cause. Perhaps with her help we can get the last few signatures we need for our committee. The name does have a nice ring to it doesn't it? I agree…sometimes we seem to be the only ones trying to _do_ something for the Republic.

This Count Dooku…he seems to be an interesting character, if not puzzling. I don't know much about Serenno with it being so far out, but it amazes me that he has made this move. Let alone allowed that…criminal into his band. Can you imagine that? The Trade Federation joining him? This could be bad…they have so much to utilize…this could cause a danger for us all.

I told you, do you remember? I wouldn't be shocked at all and I am not. I'm appalled that a distinguished man (well the Count appears as such…) would allow the Trade Federation to join him, but then again there are funds with them on his side. Who knows what the true goals are… The letter was so Nute, wasn't it? I laughed, though inside only. I knew this day would come, but I'm also not shocked at the childish letter.

Let us hope this doesn't cause a shadow to cross over the Republic. I have a bad feeling about this all, but maybe that's just my supper I ate a little while ago.

Write when you can, and hopefully the gods will be with us on this mess.

Take care,

Bail


	21. Note 21 Correon

Note 21

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Bail,

It is hard to believe all that has been going on in the Senate as of late! Who would have thought that the resistance against our Loyalist Committee's ideas would produce death threats! This is getting really bad. I assume that you have received these death threats as well. I think we all have.

I would imagine that even on Naboo things are not peaceful. Things have changed so much in just a few years.

Finis dead? I suppose that is possible. We have heard nothing about him for years. Maybe that is why Palpatine decided not to tell you any more about Finis. He might be concerned of the panic that might have induced in the Senate, and the Republic at large. We will likely learn the truth when this mess with the Separatists is over.

Well, if certain Senators were not corrupt, then it would be easier to work cohesively with other Senators. I believe that our committee will make a difference, though. I am glad that it is official now. We have obtained the necessary number of signatures, and with Padme's help, we have not been short of new members, even with the death threats against us.

Your comments about Anakin made me smile. I'm glad to hear that he's continuing his Jedi education, and that he is doing so well in it. If Anakin is that strong with the Force, maybe he can help the Jedi out in their time of need. I am concerned that the Senate is going to ask the Jedi to do things that are beyond their job description. If the Senate does vote to create an army, and then to go to war, the likely first candidates for this will be the Jedi. The Republic has no army, and it would several years to train people to fight. The Jedi would naturally be considered the army of the Republic.

As far as Anakin's lack of social skills, hopefully he has gained experience in that area with the recent missions he must have had to go on. The Jedi are being overwhelmed with negotiations – they have had to report to so many planets to try to either convince them to come back into the Republic or to leave the Separatists….or even to remain in the Republic. These would not be easy tasks. On top of this, they would have had their normal sort of missions that they would go on.

My wife and I took a few vacations ourselves during the years of peace that we had, but those have had to cease. I believe it is safest to travel as less often as possible, especially for the members of our committee. We should only travel when we must.

We will have to continue to watch the Trade Federation and the Separatists that they have joined with. I do not know much about Serenno or Count Dooku either, but he couldn't possibly not have heard about the Trade Federation and their actions, could he? Yes, that letter to the Supreme Chancellor was very Nute.

You are not the only one to have a bad feeling about this. I have one too…..I don't like what is going on. And then there are our fellow Senators who are drafting that Military Creation Act. They have been arguing that the Separatists are going to attack us, so we should create an army….some of them actually think we should use this army to attack the Separatists first. Their argument is it would be better to strike first rather than be attacked. But we have no real evidence that the Separatists wish to attack us. We all know that the creation of an army would mean almost certain war. Some in the Senate think war is inevitable. It isn't. We can handle this situation without fighting.

Until next time, my friend,

Correon


	22. Start of AOTC Note 21 Part 2

Note 21.5

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Bail,

It's good to see you back on Coruscant. I am glad to see that you are safe, my friend. You are much needed in our Loyalist Committee. If only Senator Amidala would also return to Coruscant. The vote on this Military Creation Act is going to be close. We need her here…I am afraid that the act will pass without her presence. Senators will be more likely to defeat the bill if they see that Senator Amidala has the courage to travel her to Coruscant, despite the threats that were against her.

Whoever was sending out the threats seems to have stopped. It is strange, but I am glad that we are no longer being harassed.

I could not believe that both you and your wife were targeted – targeted to the point where you had to go into hiding and even change your last name to Organa. Where did you come up with that last name anyway? And I understand that your wife changed her first name, is that correct?

I will see you in Chancellor Palpatine's office for the upcoming meeting.

Until then,

Correon


	23. Note 22 Bail

Note 22  
Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo  
One year later

My friend,

I know, it's amazing at how the death threats have come about! I wonder if it is more than just our committee. I truly hope it isn't some personal vendetta against us.

I truly believe that our friend and once Chancellor has passed on. Because if he hadn't then how come we have not heard anything about him?

I do hope the threats won't deter us from our beliefs and works on the committee. If anything this strengthens my resolve to finish this. To ensure that the Military Creation Act doesn't come to be.

I have faith that Anakin will definitely be a tremendous help to the Jedi. He has so much potential, at least that is what Master Kenobi says.

I too believe that the Jedi will be tasked to run the war if war does come about. Correon, we must at all costs ensure this does not happen. Can you imagine that? I recall one of the Jedi mention to the Chancellor that the Jedi are peacekeepers not soldiers.

The negotiations have been on the rise…so many wanting to resolve conflicts without fighting, but it is slowly becoming obvious to them that war just might be the only answer. Oh my friend…what has happened to cause this? How has it gotten so out of hand? Here we thought Palpatine would be our answer and then it starts getting crazy. I am almost at a lost at what to do, but we must stay strong for our people!

I am glad to hear that you and your wife took advantage of the time of peace. I know my lovely angel and I sure did! I long for those days again. To say the least I kind of got spoiled! Perhaps soon we'll have it again…maybe.

Yes I whole heartedly agree. We must watch the Trade Federation and the Separatists. Who knows what they are scheming together. And have you seen the list of other planets and systems that have joined the Count?

I would think that the Count wouldn't attack us…but who knows. Who knows what that main's true goals are.

Take care of yourself and be mindful of the threats. Don't let your guard down for one second!

Until the next time transmission,

Bail

Note 22.5  
Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo  
6 months later

Correon,

Oh let me tell you…the ordeal with the space pirates was quite exhilarating that's for sure! I was so worried about…Breha. But we pulled through and things are better now. She's back home on our home planet.

Oh I'm sure Padme will return if we ask it of her. She is so against the Creation Act as well.

I too noticed that the threats have ceased…maybe they have grown bored of us. I laugh with sarcasm. No something else is planned I bet.

Oh Organa was put together with the fact that Breha (my wife) loves gardening. Well organic and just drop the 'ic' and add another 'a' and there you go. And yes, she's changed it. I believe it is a beautiful name. Couldn't have it any other way, right?

See you in the meeting.

Bail


	24. Note 23 Correon

Note 23

Bail,

The attempted assassination on Senator Amidala was alarming to say the least. Now we know that members of the Loyalist Committee are still not safe. It is my thought that the killer was hoping to kill Padme to ensure that the Military Creation Act passes. A threat against the leader of the opposition to the army would be viewed as a direct threat to the safety of the Republic. I am glad that this does not seem to be the conclusion that most Senators have taken. On the contrary, Senator Amidala's speech moved many Senators to favor our position. Let us just hope that these Senators remain opposed to the Military Creation Act. If they do, I think that we have a good chance at defeating the Military Creation Act.

So you believe that Finis Valorum is dead……sigh……I suppose we will never know. Has Chancellor Palpatine mentioned anything further on the subject to you? Well…..there is another possibility – remember that the Chancellor had Finis taken away to stay in his own private medical facility. Palpatine could still be keeping him there.

Yes, we must all work to defeat the Military Creation Act. The Jedi must never become the soldiers of the Republic. If they did…..the Republic would become very vulnerable to open attack.

I hope that Anakin is as great a help to the Jedi as you are suggesting – and that Master Kenobi is right about him.

Palpatine has ensured us that negotiations are going well with the Separatists, though they are slow. Do you think that he is being honest with us? The man appears to be doing all that he can, but I hope that these matters are resolved a little quicker. Still, a long time resolution is better than no resolution at all – or worse – war.

Hopefully it will not be long before we have days of relaxation and peace once more.

Yes, I have seen the list of other planets and systems that have joined the Separatists – the numbers are in the thousands now! What shall we do?

Yes, well Breha is a beautiful name – and your selection of the last name Organa was interesting. 

Have you heard anything more about if Senator Amidala will receive additional security for what has happened?

I suppose I will have to talk to you later.

Correon


	25. Note 24 Bail

Note 24  
Correon,

No I guess we are all not safe...but that does come with the line of work that we do; regardless as the Committee or as Senators.

I too, believe that the goal was to get the Creation Act signed. Sadly I fear that it will come to pass. Correon...I've got a bad feeling for the Republic. I can't shake this feeling my friend. I don't like how this is turning, and I fear it will not get any better. Our worst fears are coming to pass...even with Padme's speech, I still have this sense and it won't go away.

No...Palpatine has totally seemed to have forgotten about Finis. I'm uncertain if I should even bring it up after all this time...  
True. The Chancellor might be keeping him still, but I got to wonder. You'd think he'd mention something about him?

The Jedi would be blown under if they became part of our 'soldiers'. They're negotiators not militarists! I truly hope it doesn't come to pass.

I have faith that the young man will be a great asset to the Order. Kenobi seems really taken with him. They seem to be one grand team!

I would hope Palpatine is being truthful with the talks. If Dooku can be negotiated with, then things won't be as bad. But it depends on what exactly this Count wants. Have you heard rumors or talks on what exactly the man is after?

Oh I so agree! I could use a few days off. Guess I got spoiled with that time of quiet we had there for awhile. Sort of funny isn't it? At how easy we can get caught up in things?

Thousands! Definitely not going well for the Republic...I am unsure what can be done. I just hope the negotiations with the Separatists work out, otherwise there might be trouble heading our way before too long.

Thank you. I thought she would enjoy the name as well.

It appears that a Jedi will be helping her out. It will either be Kenobi or Anakin, perhaps both. I didn't hear all of the conversation, but part of it.

Let's hope, my friend that it does start to calm down soon and that no further attacks come to those of our Committee.

Take care and hear from you soon.

Bail


End file.
